Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Thus, gaming manufacturers continuously strive to develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play and increased player loyalty through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
There are three main types of wagering game machines: mechanical, electromechanical, and electronic. The original slot machine, for example, was entirely mechanical in construction, working on an elaborate configuration of springs, gears, shafts, brakes and levers. Since its introduction in the early 1960's, the electromechanical gaming machine began replacing most, if not all, mechanical slot machines. Electromechanical gaming machines typically use one or more microprocessors to determine a random outcome, and electrical stepper motors to spin and stop a set of mechanical reels. The electronic gaming machine (EGM), in comparison, subsequently supplanted the mechanical reels of the electromechanical gaming machine with simulated mechanical reels generated by a video display device. In addition to slot-type wagering games, traditional table games, such as poker, blackjack, keno, and bingo, were adapted for use on EGM's.
The use of microprocessors has significantly advanced the state of the art of electronic gaming. For instance, microprocessors offer gaming machines much greater latitude in determining random game outcomes. Random game outcomes are typically determined by a random number generator (RNG) that is driven by a central processing unit (CPU). A probability table contains all possible game outcomes, with each game outcome being linked to a distinct number. Once generated, the random number is used to look up the corresponding game outcome in the probability table. The CPU then signals the stepper motors to drive and position the reels to coincide with the randomly determined game outcome. Microprocessor-driven EGM's allow gaming manufacturers to design slot games with more flexible pay tables. In a specific example, microprocessor-driven gaming machines can offer high value, low probability awards while contemporaneously offering low value, high probability awards—offering a range of awards that an all-mechanical slot machine cannot.
The increased power of modern microprocessors has enabled the introduction of new gaming machine capabilities that allow the addition of entirely new classes of features and functions. Many EGM designs allow these features and functions to be enabled in a variety of different combinations to operate on a wide variety of different technological platforms. Enabling these features oftentimes requires they be configured to casino specifications, without departing from state gaming regulations, when the EGM's are first set up on the casino floor. These configuration parameters can enable the gaming machine to network with the casino's existing central computer systems, for example, to coordinate with the casino's cashless gaming systems, wagering processes, accounting procedures, player-tracking data collection, etc.
Networking a gaming machine to a gaming establishment's central computer system typically requires the machine be configured to establish communication, including selection of communication protocols for communication between the gaming machine and host system. This may include selection of the host ports for electronic funds transfers, establishing gaming machine communication addresses, host communication protocol bonus control, etc. As part of the initial set up process, a number of configuration parameters may also be set to customize the gaming machine, for example, to comport with the wagering processes used by a particular gaming establishment. These specifications can include the selection of payout devices (e.g., hopper, ticket printer, cashless player account, etc.), selection of payout options (e.g., split pays from both the hopper and ticket printer), and controlling ticket printer parameters. The gaming machine may also be configured to customize the presentation of the game. These configuration parameters can include, in some non-limiting examples: screen brightness, gaming machine lighting, speaker volume, presentation of multiple games, payback percentages, etc. Some additional miscellaneous configuration categories include: ticket-in control configuration, validation control, and gaming machine operating modes (including demonstration and diagnostic mode). Within each of these categories can be a number of different selections, and even sub-selections.
The number and complexity of configuration parameters can require considerable technician time during the initial EGM set up process. Historically, the configuration process required selecting and implementing operating parameters for each gaming machine—the gaming machine was manually configured through an extensive set of administrative menus. Some parameters require multiple menus and value entries to be completely configured. For some electronic gaming machines, the video display has a touch screen that can be used as an input device to configure the gaming machine. The technician is provided with instructions and options displayed on the video display for each configuration parameter, and the technician selects configuration parameters using the touch screen. This can become a time-consuming, tedious, and, in some instances, error-prone process, especially when numerous gaming machines must be configured.
Overcoming the problems associated with configuring hundreds, if not thousands, of gaming machines, whether they are electromechanical or electronic gaming machines, is an expensive, time-consuming process. This issue can be exacerbated when new gaming features and functions are introduced to the market, or certain gaming machines are underperforming when compared to their counterparts, and operators wish to configure/reconfigure multiple gaming machines that are out on the casino floor. What is needed are new methods and devices for configuring wagering game machines to increase the accuracy and efficiency of the configuration process.